


Nurse Nico to the Rescue

by hoshiboba



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: And Nico isn't good at the whole honesty thing, F/F, Sickfic, Umi is a very repressed girl, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: Umi ends up bedridden after overworking herself and Nico stops by unexpectedly to take care of her.
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Yazawa Nico
Kudos: 11
Collections: Umi's Birthday Bash





	Nurse Nico to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Umi birthday collab I'm doing with some people from the Idol Fanfic Hell discord server! Thanks to everyone who participated in this!

Umi laid in her bed, her head spinning and muscles aching. It's all she's been able to do the entire day. You think she would have learned her lesson after the last time she went overboard in her training, but at least that time she wasn't practically bedridden. Today she could barely get herself up to eat lunch.

She had to miss school it was so bad. Usually, when she missed school, she'd spend her day worrying about the tests and other assignments she would have to make up. You can't be a good student if you miss work. While she did spend part of her day thinking about that, there was something else plaguing her mind. Something inside of her that was confusing and new; maybe that was the real reason why she felt ill today, but she would never tell anyone that.

"Umi," she hears her mother from the other room.

"Yes, Mom?" she calls back.

"There's someone here for you, want me to let them in?"

A visitor? On such short notice? She wouldn't be surprised if it was Honoka and Kotori here to coddle her. They often did that on days she wasn't well.

"Sure, Mom, thank you."

Soon enough Umi hears her bedroom door open and a voice saying, "Pardon me."

To her shock when the door opens instead of Honoka and Kotori it's none other than Nico Yazawa. The person she had sort of been avoiding right now… A feeling of dread builds up in her stomach.

"Don't look so disappointed," Nico pouts. "Nurse Nico came here to take care of you!"

Giving her a look Umi responds, "I don't have a cold, Nico. I went overboard with my training yesterday is all."

"So what? You're too good for Nico's care?"

"It's not that it's just-"

"Shush Umi, I came here to take care of you and I'm not about to be turned away."

Umi unsure of how else to respond utters "A… Alright."

As Nico lets herself in and makes herself comfortable, Umi notices a large bag she's carrying along with her. Before she can ask about it the smaller girl opens the bag up and pulls out a thermos, a spoon, two oranges, and an ice pack.

She tosses the ice pack onto Umi's bed. "It's for your muscles. I had a feeling you'd be hurting today after how hard you worked during yesterday's practice."

"Thank you," she flinches a little upon placing the ice pack on her calf but quickly notices the ache begin to dull. She sighs in relief only wishing that Nico had brought one for each of her calves, but this will have to do.

She turns her attention back to Nico who is opening the thermos. Immediately a delicious smell wafts out and Umi realizes how hungry she is. "Did you… Make soup for me?"

She shrugs, "Maybe. I figured you needed it since you weren't feeling well. You like miso soup, right?"

Umi nods, "Of course, but you don't have to do all of this, Nico."

"Why not? You're my… My girlfriend, right? Nico must take care of her beloved when she's sick."

"Wha-? I-" Umi's face turns a bright scarlet. "You've never called me that before…"

"Well, what else am I supposed to call you?" Nico asks, starting to blush too. "'Friends that also kiss' doesn't exactly have the same ring as 'girlfriend' now does it?"

It's silent for a moment and an awkward tension fills the air. They haven't been alone since it happened. They hadn't addressed it or brought it up and now today the silence is broken.

"I suppose you're right…"

Nico sighs, "Look we don't have to talk about this now. You're already sick I don't want to push you."

Before Umi can respond, the shorter girl shoves a spoonful of miso soup in her face. "C'mon we need to get your strength back now."

This is a little unfair to her, isn't it? Bringing it up only to just drop it…

"Nico I can feed myself!"

"Just say 'aah' damn it!" Nico pushes the spoon against her lips.

Not wanting the soup to get all over her bedsheets, Umi complies and opens her mouth. As soon as she does, she's reminded of what an excellent cook Nico is. The miso soup is flavorful, the ingredients taste fresh and they blend perfectly.

Before Umi can express her delight another spoonful gets shoved in her face, and as embarrassing as being fed is she can't turn down this delicious soup. Especially since Nico went out of her way to make it for her, it'd just be rude to refuse at that point. Right? Or is she making excuses?

They fall into an awkward silence and Nico continues to feed Umi her miso soup. As they sit there together her mind starts to drift and of course, it goes to the day before. How the two of them were in the clubroom by themselves. The way they accidentally bumped hands, when coming up with lyrics together. The thought alone makes the archer's heart thump in her chest. All whole thing is just so shameless and very unlike her. It was embarrassing beyond belief and now she can't get it out of her head.

Her gaze turns to Nico as she comes closer to feed her another spoonful. The combination of the thoughts in her head and this image is too much to take. Her face becomes red hot again and she instinctively pulls away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I- um… Being fed is a little embarrassing…"

"Excuse me? You were fine a minute ago," Nico eyes her up sternly.

"Well… It's um…"

She realizes how strange this looks, to suddenly act this way, but with her head whirring with these burning thoughts she can't take it.

"Is it because it's me?"

The words hit hard enough to make Umi wince; only because it's the truth. "Maybe now isn't a bad time for a talk…"

"Are you sure?"

They sit in silence for a moment. Neither knowing who should say what first.

"Did you feel what I felt?" Nico asks, looking so serious that Umi can barely recognize her. "When we kissed… Did it make your heart race too?"

"Y-Yes it did…" Umi looks away embarrassed.

"Then why are you hesitating? Why have you been acting weird around me?"

Guilt creeps up Umi's back, it's almost like it's entering her skin she can feel it so strongly. "I… I don't have an excuse, Nico. I've never felt something like this before. For anyone… I've always been taught to not express those kinds of feelings, to hold myself back, so I just don't know how to handle something like this…"

"You… Huh?"

"I've been ashamed of my emotions," she admits, "but I'm not ashamed of you. I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

Nico's expression softens. "You're not angry? I was worried you didn't feel the same way."

"No, I'm not angry. I'm sorry to have made things awkward." She looks away unable to take in the expression on the other girl's face. It just made her feel even worse.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Umi's skin crawls, she wants to apologize again, but it may make the situation worse, so she just stays silent and keeps her gaze away.

"Umi, you moron you scared me half to death!"

"W…What?" She forces herself to look at Nico who, to her shock, is tearing up a little.

"Here I was thinking you hated me for kissing you," she sniffs, quickly trying to wipe her tears. "And the whole time you were here freaking out in your own head."

Then all at once, it makes sense. That's why she came over today, that's why she cooked the soup and took care of her. She was looking for forgiveness. "Nico… I should have talked about what I was feeling with you."

"You think?" she laughs. "But to be fair to you, I should have been honest too," she breaks eye contact a moment. "I shouldn't have assumed what was going through your head."

"It's okay," Umi smiles a little. "I'm happy you came today and that we could talk, I couldn't avoid this forever."

Wiping the last of her tears Nico returns to her usual smiling face. "It's not much for a first date but want to watch idol videos on your phone? It could serve as good study material for our lives."

"That sounds like a great idea," she invites Nico to sit on her bed and picks up her phone from her bedside table. "I'll let choose since you're the expert."

"Of course, Nico Nii is the idol queen around here," she brags, cuddling up to Umi who in turn blushes fiercely.

"Right… Does that make me the idol king…?" as soon as she says it, she regrets it.

At first, Nico looks shocked and a little embarrassed, but she plays it off with a smirk and says, "Heh, of course, we will be idol royalty. C'mon Umi time for our idol study."

The two spent the rest of the afternoon watching concerts of various idols. By time Nico left, Umi had completely forgotten about her aching muscles. She must have quickly recovered thanks to the help from her cute nurse Nico.


End file.
